The Cave
by TheMindHeiress
Summary: [One-Shot] Yamanaka Ino is stuck in a cave with Uchiha Itachi as they both needed shelter from a summer storm. What could happen between two lonely souls that found each other in the dark? [Rated M - Sexual Content]


**The Cave**

The sky growled as thunder rumbled at the distant, the air growing colder as heavy clouds gathered. The sky flashed seconds later, the winds picking up stronger as droplets of rain started falling from the sky. A storm was brewing.

A young kunoichi cursed as she skipped from tree to tree with acquired grace, sparing a glimpse at the darkening sky as the wind continued to pick up. She was on her way back to the Village Hidden In The Leaf, a few hours away. She had planned to reach the village before dawn to report on her recent A-Rank mission in the Sand. However, the sky seemed to have different plans for her. Yes, she was a Jounin. As capable and strong as they came. However, no ninja would be smart enough to brave themselves through a summer tropical storm in the Fire Country. Unless of course, it was a complete necessity.

Yamanaka Ino descended from the tree tops to land gracefully on the ground below, carefully landing at damp earth from the light drizzles that had turned heavy. Luckily she knew these forest from several missions she had done in the past and knew there was a cave not too far. She full on sprinted, an arm covering her eyes as the wind picked up blowing leaves and dirt around until she caught sight of a familiar tree.

The cave was hidden by a huge tree that towered all others in the forest. Behind that, was a small paths of rock hidden behind lush vegetation of the forest. The path led up so Ino summoned a small amount of chakra so she wouldn't slip at the rocks that were wet from the rain.

She smiled as she spot the cave, running under the shade it provided with a sigh. This cave was something her sensei had brought her team when she was still a genin. This would be where they spent their days training and as they grew older, where they would stay in between missions. The obscurity and her experience frequenting the cave made her confident that she would be safe. So, she lowered her defences for a while, allowing herself to detach from her sensor abilities.

She lowered her backpack on the ground, taking out a bottle filled with water and took a gulp. She had been lucky she had came by a town to eat and fill her bottle before the storm had started. She wouldn't starve for the night and hand energy bars to spare before her trip back. She pulled out a small towel to wipe away the liquid from her skin. Fortunately, she wasn't drenched but she was wet enough to freeze.

A movement in the dark shook her from her thoughts, causing her to grab a kunai and reaching out with her sensors. She felt him before she saw him, strong, chakra that was concealed well if it were not for her sensitivity. If she had not purposely reached out at this proximity, she wouldn't know.

His eyes glow red in the dark, causing her breath to get caught in her throat. She knew those eyes. The Sharingan.

In a blink of an eye, he was in front of her, cornering her by the cold wall of the cave with his hand on her throat, her kunai dropping to the ground. Her head ache at the sudden impact at the wall as she gave a little cough from his action. Her eyes were wide in alarm and fear, as he came under the light of the moon. His skin was pale as was of any Uchiha, jet black hair tied in a ponytail just a little pass his shoulder and the signature lines on his face. Itachi Uchiha.

He stared into her baby blue eyes, his own eyes fading from the red of his Kekkei Genkai back to dark onyx. Then his eyes shifted down, settling at the leaf headband around her waist then back up to her eyes. He was almost fascinated at how it glowed so blue under the light of the moon. Her hair had come undone from his shoving her to the wall, the tie of her hair cut at a sharp rock above her. His grip on her neck loosened so it wasn't tight enough to choke her, only with enough pressure to warn her.

His voice was deep and cool to her ears. Something that calmed her frantic heart. "You're not here for me."

It wasn't a question. But the blonde answered anyway with a simple "No."

He let go of her, taking a step back yet he still regarded her with caution. But he knew her. Those blue eyes and blonde hair. A Yamanaka who was the same age as his brother. He has seen her following his brother around as a kid and now she stood before him as a young adult. His eyes roamed her body, drawn to the purple of her outfit that showed her toned mid-section, the full curve of her breast and her long legs in fishnet bands, before forcing himself to look back at her eyes. He was relief she gave no notice to his eyes wandering her body as her hands were busy rubbing her neck.

She nervously looked back at him, feeling the need to break the silence. "You won't hurt me?" She peered up at him in worry, conscious at how he towered over her 5'8 frame, hoping the odds were in her favor. A regular jounin like her would not fair against the Uchiha Itachi, former S-Rank criminal and Akatsuki member.

"As long as you have no intentions of attacking me, I have none to retaliate." His words were direct and his tone was polite.

The blonde woman shook her head, no. She had no reason to. He didn't threaten her, save for the strangling but it was her who pulled out the weapon first. Itachi was no longer a criminal, the truth behind the Uchiha massacre was revealed 3 years ago when Uchiha Sasuke returned to the village with the knowledge. The two had battled prior to his return and the truth came out. Sasuke had said he felt such rage towards the village however that faded thanks to the words of his elder brother.

The older Uchiha had been welcomed back to the village but he never did come back. He was intent to stay out for unknown reasons and had lived in different villages.

"We might as well rest rather than stand here. Build a fire or something, it's getting rather cold." Her voice broke the silence, it was sweet and soft and Itachi thought he never heard something so melodic. "I'm Yamanaka Ino by the way."

The Uchiha stiffly nodded. "Uchiha Itachi." He said as he motioned her to follow him as he walked to a deeper into the cave where he had set firewood at a corner close to where there was a gap at the roof of the cave. He a rapid series of handsigns, crouching down before be shot fire onto the wood.

The fire brought light to the darkness and Ino settled at a corner, pulling out a sleeping bag as she noted he already had his laid out. The stood from his position from the fire and went to approach his sleeping bag. That was when Ino noticed something odd in his movement.

"You're favoring one side." She said in concern.

He paused, then looked at her, his face unreadable. "It was just cut from a mission." He then proceeded to lower himself onto his sleeping bag, lacking the ease you would expect from such a feared shinobi.

She sighed, moving her sleeping bag next to his, holding her hands up as he glared at her. "I'm a medic nin. Here, let me help."

Her hands glowed green with her healing chakra and hovered over his right thigh before he could protest like he wanted to. Her hand hovered low above the knee and she gently raised it higher until she spot the would at his mid-thigh. A deep stab, as through from a kunai. "This isn't just a cut. It even pierced a vessel. At least you knew how to put pressure on the wound." She tsked, shaking her head. Guys were always so stubborn in accepting medical attention.

He had hissed when she removed his bandages, her medical chakra found his would. It had stung a little at first until a soothing feeling took over. Her chakra began to repair the damage. He leaned back on the wall, eyes shutting as he allowed her to work. A bounty hunter had played dirty with him, almost harming a child before Itachi had jumped in to save the child, the kunai that was thrown hit him on the mid thigh instead as he hopped away with the child. He made sure the bounty hunter paid for it through. He smirked at the memory of the hunter apologizing futilely at him before his demise.

He caught her scent as she leaned closer, the soft scent of rose and caramel entering his senses causing him to open his eyes. She was leaning closer now, as required as she worked on the wound on his mid thigh, her eyes focused at his wound with utter concentration. Her platinum hair was tucked over her ear, insanely long as it cascaded down her back, glowing in the soft light of the bonfire. Her skin was glowing well. She really was exquisite, her hair and skin contrasting beautifully with those eyes of bright cerulean. And her ninja attire left little to the imagination with the tight top that hugged her full breast, ending above her navel. Her skirt had bunched up as she leaned close to him, showing more of those long legs with skin that glowed brilliantly in the flame's soft light.

Itachi schooled his impression to one of indifference but inside, his heart started to pound at the proximity. Heat pooled at his abdomen, and heat rising at his neck at the heavy attraction he felt for the blonde beauty. This was unusual for him. Lust was not something he had to struggle with. Alas, Uchiha Itachi was only a man. And was in front of a woman that was one of the fairest he has ever seen and Itachi has been to many villages.

When she had healed most of his would, she dig through her bag without her eyes leaving his would, pulled out a medical bag where she took a bandage to bind his almost fully-healed wound.

"There you go! Just need to keep the bandage on for a few hours, the last layers of skin will need to heal on it's own so it doesn't scar!" She finally looked at him with a sweet smile, that faded as a dark blush over took her pale cheeks as she realized how close she was to him.

Her heart fluttered as he stared straight into his dark onyx eyes. There was something within it's depths that Ino could not read. Yet what she saw was the long lashes that framed his dark eyes, the high cheekbones and strong features and those lips that called to her. He was so handsome, she felt butterflies in her tummy being so close to him. Even more so than Sasuke, in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt his hand on her cheek as he pulled her close. He too, was staring at her pink, full lips before he closed the gap between them, bringing their lips together in hungry kiss. Ino moaned softly at the feel of his lips, the blush on her cheeks intensifying. Her eyes that had been wide in surprise had shut close at the feel of his lips on her. An arm snakes around her waist, pulling her close and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his shoulder, her hand resting at the heated skin of his neck. Heated skin..

She broke the kiss with a gasp, and she placed a hand on his forehead. "You're burning up!"

The blush on her cheek was forgotten as her hand glowed green with the medical chakra to sooth his temperature. His eyes dropped as his shivering intensified. He gave a small amused smile at her fussing over a small fever. The blush from their shared skin apparent on her cheeks as she avoided looking directly into his eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just a small cold."

She furrowed her brow. "This isn't small at all. Must be from the blood loss. No trace of poison but your temperature.. Are you cold? Do you have water on you?"

"A little." He murmured, he supposed he was a little cold. The fire offered little warmth with the cave growing colder as the storm winds wafted through the entrance. It was raining hard outside, thunder and lighting working in symphony. At least they were dry. He pointed to his bag that laid at the end of his sleeping pack and Ino reached out to grab it, loosening the cap for him to drink. His hand instinctively reaching for her bare mid-riff, causing her to pause at his touch before she chose to ignore it to hand him the bottle. He took a sip, saw the disapproving look on her face and took a few gulps of it.

She supposed he was a bit delirious, having kissed her that way and all, even with his hand almost caressing her mid-riff when she reached for his water. So she forced herself not to think much of his actions even if the blush he brought forward stayed on her cheeks and the flutter of her heart came every time their eyes met. She avoided his gaze and tried to focus on being a medic to her fellow shinobi.

She pushed him down, telling him to lay down and rest and she pulled a light blanket over him, one of his. She grabbed a cloth from her medic bag, wetting it with water and setting it on his forehead after setting her hand on it to allow her medical chakra to set the temperature right. The Uchiha, now really starting to feel his high fever only followed her instruction. He eyes had started feeling heavy and he felt exhausted. He clutched the blanket with the warmth it offered and allowed himself to fall into the darkness of deep sleep.

Sighing, the Yamanaka sat up straight on her own sleeping bag, eyes still on his sleeping figure. Her thoughts would drift to their shared kiss and she slapped the thought away with her hands on both cheeks, face red as she replayed the scene on her head. He really was handsome, so similar to Sasuke yet so different. He had more gentleness to him, his voice and aura more soothing. Nothing like she would expect from the former S-Rank criminal.

The fire started crackling and Ino added some more fire wood to keep the flames strong. He had collected some prior to her arrival and sighed in relief when she realized it would last the whole night. She shivered, scooting closer to the flames, the wind chilling her to her bones. So she wrapped her cloak around herself, clinging to the warmth it offered.

Next to her, the Uchiha had started shivering more, the slight clatter of teeth apparent to her. He hugged his blanket closer, drawing her attention to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder in concern, looking for more layers in his bag yet coming up short. It was only her cloak left and she was cold too.

She supposed she could..

Her face darkened with her blush at her thought.

It was basic ninja training. Sharing body heat only made sense. So she unbuttoned her top slowly, discarding the cloth that was half wet, doing the same with her skirt. She shivered at the wind but went on moved her sleeping bag so it was next to his, connected at the ends. The blonde was careful when she peeled this blanket off, he was already in his tank, he had stripped of the long sleeve shirt that had been quite wet as well before he laid down. She had averted her gaze but now her eyes appreciatively took note of his strong arms. She blushed yet again, biting her lip lightly as she scooted very close to him so their legs were touching, draping the blanket and cloak over both their bodies. She finally laid down, pulling herself close, her arms around under his waist, her cheek on his shoulder. His skin was warm with the fever and she sighed at their shared heat, relieved as he stopped shaking. He stayed asleep under all the movement and soon, she followed him as she fell into the most blissful sleep in a long time.

—

Morning light peeked through the entrance, warming up and lighting up the cave. Itachi started to stir, inhaling the scent of earth and a blend of lilies as felt his face press into something so soft he signed. His arms had wrapped around something familiarly soft as well. When it registered, his eyes cracked open and he saw his cheek had been buried in flaxen locks, body pressed against a slender female. His arms had wrapped around her waist. When he realized, his grip had tightened around her waist in surprise. She hummed in her sleep, moving her hips back against his unconsciously. Itachi froze, feeling soft globes pressing against his very apparent morning wood.

He remembered the events last night so clearly. The attraction that sparked like the dark embers emitted from their fire as she healed him. And his lips on her soft, yielding ones while the front of her had pressed against him. He felt his body heat up both at the memory and at his current position. And it wasn't the fever. Whatever she had done to help him had work, he was no longer delirious.

She had started to stir as well, and he realized she had a habit of slightly wiggling her hips as she woke up. He hissed in her ear as he felt her warm behind rub against over-sensitized organ. "Stop moving, woman."

His dark toned sent chills down her spine and she froze. Her eyes shot open as she realize the position she was in right now, pressed against the older Uchiha.

Desire felt heavy with the said Uchiha. It had been a while since he was with a woman and he had such a beauty in his arms. He could not bring himself to pull away. His hands caressed her toned tummy, reaching up to the bottom hem of her fishnet bra and he smirked at the hitch of her breath. "Why are you wearing so little?" He murmured into her ears as if reprimanding her. She shivered at his words, his deep voice sending a tingle through her that made her bite into her bottom lip.

"U-uh I had to share body heat since you were freezing last night. The rest of my clothes were wet." Her voice was soft and fragile, unlike how she had greeted him last night.

He hummed in response, fingers tugging gently at the top as he pushed her hips back hard against his stiff wood. The blond could only gasp at this.

"What a predicament. You're driving me crazy, woman. Tell me you want this." He highlighter "this" with a hard push of his hips so his apparent erection pressed hard against her. His voice sound gruff with desire against her ear and her eyes fluttered close as the heavy desire affected her as well. The Yamanaka has had her shared of men. She was liberal in exploration as was most in her generation.

However, no one had ever commanded such need from her as the men behind her. She breathed in deeply, feeling faint from the sexual tension, choosing not to answer with words. Instead, she slowly moved her hips back to grind onto him, taking his big hands in hers to bring them to cup over one of her breasts, her nipples straining against the thin fishnet material.

Itachi took the invitation, grabbing at the full globe with his hand, groaning as it filled his hands. He moved his hips back against her moving ones, lightly groaning at the pleasure of rubbing at the curve of her ass. His morning wood, straining over the fabric of his pants, painfully hard.

Her soft moan was music to his ears, only serving to feed his desire. He kissed at her cheeks, extending up her ear and down her long neck that she moved her head up to receive his wet kisses. He yanked her strapless top over her full breast, unable to slow down with drunken desire. He snaked his other arm underneath her so she laid on it, grabbing both breast in his hands, drinking the the soft moans that erupted from her soft lips. Her own hand reaching down to cup his erection, rubbing intently as he started to pinch her budding nipples.

He groaned at this, squeezing hard at one breast as his other hand reached down to between her legs. He lifted her top leg to sling against his and pressed his fingers against her clothed mound. She reacted immediately with a moan, feeling his fingers pressed against her clit. Sinking lower, where he felt her wetness soaking through the material.

"You're so fucking wet." His deep voice reprimanded her yet again and she moaned as her hand left from rubbing his erection to tug at his pants. He helped her then, yanking down his pants so his erection was exposed to the air, immediately in her soft warm hands before he could even fully kick his pants off. He hissed at the sensations, his hard erection squeezed tight in small hands.

She felt her breath caught at her throat at his length. He was big. Bigger that she had ever taken before. A surprise coming from such a lean individual. A blush came to her cheek. She guessed the prodigy was blessed in all areas. "Y-you're so hard." She murmured, as her own shorts was yanked down with her flimsy thong, over her knees and his feet yanked it off her ankles.

He spread her legs once again, the top legs bending upwards as his hand snakes in between those long legs. He dipped into her wetness, eliciting needy moans from the fair blond pressed close to him. His hands dragged the wetness up to her engorged clit before he rubbed at the over-sensitized little thing teasingly. He groaned as her moans increased in volume as her hands increased in pace, rubbing at his length.

"You're a dirty little girl aren't you" he groaned out into her ear. "Letting me take advantage of you like this when you barely know me."

Her eyes shut as she hummed in pleasure, the rubbing of his hand more insistent, harder to make a point. She felt herself wanting more. She wanted to be filled with the same fingers that rubbed her. "P-please Itachi..."

Her voice was filled with so much desire, it warmed his blood further. He wasted no time, sinking in two fingers within her slick passage. Her wet canal was so tight against his fingers, he wondered if she could take his length. She was a small girl, even if her breast and butt gave the illusion that she was wider.

Itachi was impatient. An oddity because he never was. However, at that moment all he wanted was to dive deep into the younger woman and claim her. Her moans were pushing him over the edge as he had begun to thrust those fingers in and out, reaching deep into her. Her fingers curled and he smirked as he found the spot that made her moans increase in volume. Her hand had slowed down on her own ministrations on his length, almost forgotten as he quickly brought her to her first orgasm. His other hand left her breast to move under her hips, rubbing at her clit. She cried out, her walls quivering over 2 fingers and when he added another, she screamed out as he forcefully pulled her over the edge. Her juices coating her fingers and dripping onto the sleeping bag.

Itachi wasted no time, pulling her hand of his length and guiding it onto her wet folds. Ino was breathing heavy, dizzy from her high, barely feeling his cock rubbing at her folds as Itachi coated his hard-on in her juices. She only felt him again when he started to enter her, tensing at the thick length the began to enter her. She mewled at the mixture of pleasure and pain, leaning her back on his chest, wincing as he slowly sinked himself all the way in with his hands tight on her hips.

She felt like heaven on his cock, her walls held his length with a vice grip. Itachi willed himself not to finish so soon as her walls felt as though they were already hungrily milking him. "You're so big.." she whined as he began to move slowly, drawing his hips back so his cock left her cavern and thrusting back hard causing her to cry out.

Ino felt stretched beyond her limits and was thankful he had started slow so she could adjust to him. Soft moans and yelps left her as he thrusted in with a controlled pace, holding her close with his bottom arm across her chest, his other over her hips, pressing at her abdomen. She felt him so deep in her womb, she wondered if he could feel his intrusion through where his hand sat.

"S-so good" she moaned out softly. He felt her desire heavy in her words and the Uchiha felt his control slip. He was usually a gentle lover as he found his partners found his length hard to adjust to. But there was something about her, begging him to dominate her with her voice and how her body reacted. Her reactions were fuel to the fire within him and he could do nothing but let his control falter.

Her moans grew in volume as his hips plundered into hers. She was taken by surprise at the sudden roughness of his intrusion, falling victim to the hard length that stretched out her walls harshly, again and again and again. The sensations were too strong and she panicked trying to pull away from his forceful thrust but he held her close with strong arms she could not escape. She was reduced to yelps and moans as broken words left her mouth. "A-ahhh s-stop I can't!"

He was too big for him to be taking her like this. The raven haired men was too deep into the pleasure and desire to grant her request, he couldn't bring herself to stop at the sweet friction against his engorged length. So he reached down between her legs, rubbing at the sensitive bud as he thrusted deep into her with vigor.

She closed her eyes, tried her best to endure his rough ministrations and cried out as she felt his hand on her clit. Her walls quivered around him and she felt the mixture of pleasure and pain taking her over the edge yet again. The man gritted his teeth as she came all over his cock, willing himself to last longer as it felt too good to end.

He pulled out of her, causing her to whimper before he rose from her side. He sling her leg over her hips, causing her back to fall on to the sleeping bag as he stared down at her. His cock sank through her folds once more, not allowing her to recover from her orgasm. He found so much more freedom in his movement and he relentlessly pumped his hips to meet hers. Her previous orgasm had allowed her to accommodate him better, his length now sliding within her with ease. And she was crying out in pure bliss, a hand on her forehead, eyes rolled back and shut with teeth clenched. He was forcing her to new heights of pleasure that scorched her whole being.

She was truly exquisite. Her skin glowed under the morning light, with her long flaxen hair fanned beneath her. Her full breasts bouncing as he took her without any reservations. Her face was that of an angel with unparalleled beauty and he found himself reaching down to grasp at her chin to face him as he grunted for her to open her eyes and look at him.

She opened her eyes, the teal blue had darkened as if there was a fire alight in them. Ino's eyes widened as she realized his eyes had turned from onyx to red and she stared back at the deadly Sharingan that was filled with desire for her.

Itachi Uchiha was simply a work of art, she thought at she gazed up at his handsome face and down to his tensed, strong muscles that rippled underneath pale skin similar to hers. Her eyes met his again and she felt sparks fly even at his hips plundering hers into the ground. He leaned down to kiss her hungrily, a hand grabbing at her neck at she felt his hips slam down on to hers. She cried out against his lips as she felt another wave of orgasm overwhelm her.

He lifted her against his body, on his knees with his strong arms supporting her as he grasped at her thick globes of her behind. She held him close to her chest so she would not fall, throwing her neck back as he moved her hips up and down, his cock slamming in deeper into her, hitting all the right spots that had her reduced to a sputtering mess as she felt multiple wave of orgasms hit her. Her insides felt battered deliciously by his hard organ than penetrated her, her passage stretched beyond what she thought she could handle. She screamed out his name as he growled, his grip on her tightened, feeling his cock pulse and enlarge within her.

He was coming, and she wanted all of it inside her. She sinked a hand into his hair, pulling his head to her neck as she begged for his release, other hands at his shoulder with pure bliss etched in her face. Her nails sinking into the skin of his shoulder as she neared her own release alongside her lover.

"Ahhh in-inside me p-please!"

At her voice, the Uchiha grunted out so loud as he slammed into her hard one last time before he spilled his seed into her.

She screamed as she felt his seed coat her womb and felt her last orgasm set every nerve in her body alight. She felt him bit her neck as her orgasm followed his. She felt him pant against her form as well as he slowly lowered her onto the sleeping bag, staring into her eyes. She blushed at the intensity of the stare before he swept in to kiss her, so gently and sweet that her heart fluttered. When he broke off the kiss, he carefully pulled out from her, their mixed juices dripping down. He lied next to her and pulled her in to lay her head on his chest, resting a palm of his hand on her stomach watching the sated expression on her face as she dozed off, dizzy from the pleasure.

He smiled as he watched her. He supposed it was time to rebuild his clan. His eyes drifted from her beautiful face to her exquisite form, and he felt himself harden again. She was his little addiction and simply couldn't get enough.

He smirked as her eyes shot open when he grabbed at her breast again, looking down as he sunk into her sore pussy yet again causing her to moan deliciously. She would come to find out that her new lover was insatiable.

Needless to say, the pair spent a long day in that cave before they both headed back to the village before night fall.

⁃ End -


End file.
